Ella
by Carriette
Summary: Incluso su boca dejaba de reconocer el amargo sabor de la cerveza y rememoraba el sabor de sus labios contra los propios. — Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8, para Sybilla's Song. — Oneshot.


Lo puedo llamar mi primer fic Sorato exclusivo (: Es un reto propuesto por Sybilla's Song, para el foro Proyecto 1-8 (como es usual). Me pidió un Oneshot basado en la canción _How you remind me_ de Nickelback. No sé si supe capturar bien la esencia en sí de la historia solicitada, de la canción o siquiera de los personajes.

La historia se ambienta un poquito antes del epílogo del 2027.

**Digimon no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

Al saber que las cosas iban de mal a peor, no quedó de otra que, simplemente, huir. _A veces huir es bueno_, le comentaron de niño, cuando creía que las cosas siempre tenían una solución. Y él siempre deseó creer que sí, que todo problema podía resolverse, pero ahora las cosas pintaban muy diferente a cuando era apenas un joven.

Estaba realmente arrepentido, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no la detuvo? No tenía cómo lamentarse, si después de todo, era en parte su culpa, por no saber solucionar las cosas a tiempo, por no saber escuchar consejos, por no saber escucharla… ¿qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, abrazando la almohada que no hasta hace mucho ocupaba ella, aún creía encontrar en ella su aroma a flores secas.

Pero Yamato sabía muy bien que nunca fue un hombre del todo sabio, menos en asuntos así. Se dio vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho con fuerza, como si la almohada fuese Sora y ellos nunca hubieran peleado, como si nunca se hubiera separado de ella. No quería llorar y precisamente el llanto llegaba a pasos pequeños, humedeciendo sus ojos, apretando su garganta, volviendo pastosa su lengua y acelerando su respiración, para hallarse llorando desconsolado en menos de cinco minutos.

La extrañaba tanto…

Lo pensaba continuamente, ¿Sora había visto sus debilidades y había echado a correr? No, probablemente no se trataba de aquello, ¡debía haber algo más que eso! La calma fue llegando tal como se fue, adormeciéndole la punta de los dedos, la vista nublada por culpa de las lágrimas, imaginaba que en aquel momento sus ojos debían de estar realmente enrojecidos. El rubio se levantó con lentitud de la cama, se sentía enfermo, como si estuviera cansado tras una larga travesía.

Esa mañana había ido a firmar el divorcio, ella volvía a ser Takenouchi, por los mismos trámites, de momento los pequeños permanecían con Natsuko, su madre, en el campo. Y ahora, en la soledad de su habitación, demasiado grande para él solo, se preguntaba si acaso había tomado la decisión correcta. Resopló con fastidio.

Probablemente estaba equivocado. Si las cosas fueran tan simples como ir y llamarla…

« - - - »

No tenía ánimos para salir, mas debía salir a comprar algo para comer, no podía descuidarse tanto o su padre comenzaría con idioteces del tipo "no te puedes derrumbar por un estúpido divorcio" o cosas similares, Yamato sencillamente estaba cansado de discutir, de discutir con su padre, con su madre, con sus jefes, con Sora y en general con todos.

Nunca había estado más enfermo que en aquella ocasión.

Fue a la tienda a comprar algo de comida para calentar al microondas y unas cuantas latas de cerveza, ¿qué importaba el emborracharse? No tendría una expedición sino en cosa de tres o cuatro meses más.

Sin embargo, Sora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, no se sentía en paz en ninguna parte, por mucho que condujera de un lado a otro en la ciudad, ignorando señales de tránsito, luces rojas de los semáforos, esquivando a los peatones que cruzaban en todo su derecho de hacerlo, hasta llegar a casa. Si no obtuvo alguna infracción fue pura suerte, pero sabía que si su correcto viejo camarada, Gabumon, lo viese en tal estado, lo hubiera regañado y luego se hubiese mostrado preocupado.

_Menudo problema…_

Se adentró a la casa a oscuras, yendo a poner de inmediato la bandeja de comida, que ni se molestó en mirar, a calentar en el horno, llevándose la paca de cervezas y sentándose frente al televisor, comenzando a beber. En la televisión, para variar, no encontraba ningún programa interesante, aunque estuvieran transmitiendo un partido de su equipo favorito, no lo habría disfrutado en lo más mínimo, porque Sora estaba presente en cada uno de sus actos, incluso su boca dejaba de reconocer el amargo sabor de la cerveza y rememoraba el sabor de sus labios contra los propios.

Dejó la lata a medio beber sobre la mesa ratona, tomó el abrigo del perchero de la entrada, tras calzarse los zapatos otra vez, salió a deambular por allí. No había caso, donde fuera que girase la vista, ella estaba allí, fuera sonriendo, fuera conversando, mirando los puestos de flores del barrio, el cielo o los cerezos en primavera.

Habían ido a vivir allí porque, dentro de Minato, era el sector más verde que podía hallarse, además que la gente de ese barrio trabajaba mucho en el mercado de las flores. Recordaba con qué ilusión Sora le insistió en que deberían hacer su vida allí, criar a sus hijos en aquel ambiente ella lo consideraba adecuado. Yamato simplemente no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa, siendo que era uno de esos momentos en donde no estaban ni peleándose ni teniendo una habitual crisis.

Se devolvió a la casa tras media hora, con expresión amargada; no importaba qué ni dónde, _él la seguía amando_, incluso mucho más que cuando se casaron, incluso mucho más que cuando comenzaron a salir. Yamato realmente la amaba más que a nada.

Sino, ¿tendría _otro_ motivo para estar así de devastado?

Definitivamente no.

« - - - »

Se había acabado dos pacas enteras de cerveza, doce latas de casi medio litro y estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para llamarla. Buscó su móvil y buscó en la libreta de direcciones su número, aunque se lo sabía de memoria, sólo quería leer su nombre una vez más, sólo quería escucharla una vez más, ¿tanto era pedir?

Yamato renunciaría a su propio orgullo y sería capaz de irle a llorar, irle a rogar que volviera a su lado, que sin ella no concebía la felicidad, que todo aquello fue una tontería, que nunca debieron discutir, que nunca debió ella irse.

Quería decirle que su ausencia lo tenía enfermo.

Esperó, con los azules fijos en el reloj la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué quieres, Yamato? —Su ex esposa –palabra que le dolía terriblemente– contestó, sin ápice de simpatía en la voz—. ¿Acaso sabes qué hora es?

—No me importa la hora… —comenzó, tragándose sorbo a sorbo su orgullo, que no tenía compatibilidad alguna con el alcohol en su organismo— sólo _quería escucharte_, Sora. Lo lamento. —lo sabía bien, todo sonaba a excusas baratas, pero, ¿qué demonios importaba ya?

La escuchó dubitativa, sentía su respiración al otro lado, su corazón acelerarse y sus labios profiriendo una suerte de maldición en voz baja. ¿Sora lo sabía?

¿Lo supo _todo_ el tiempo?

—Qué poco sabio eres, Yamato. —Recriminó ella, Yamato sólo suspiró, sujetando el aparato con todas sus fuerzas contra su oreja—. ¿Sabes que aún estamos a poco de _cancelarlo_?

—¿El qué? —Lamentablemente el alcohol en su sangre no le dejaba hilvanar ningún pensamiento coherente, la escuchó bufar con cierto fastidio en la línea opuesta.

—El divorcio. Yamato… seas como seas, te amo. Por favor, _sal y abre la puerta_.

Yamato lanzó el celular al sofá, caminando aturdido hacia la puerta, encendiendo las luces a su paso, por algún motivo sus manos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente y el corazón a latir como loco, ¿no era producto de su delirio, en pleno estado alcoholizado, cierto? «Sal y abre la puerta», ¿qué quiso decir?

Se detuvo, su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. _Dudó_. Pasó saliva y lentamente abrió, dejándose caer de rodillas contra el piso, ella rápidamente le atrapó en una brazada y él simplemente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lloraba, gritaba, ¡no importaba! Ella había vuelto.

Por el simple hecho de conocerlo más que _nadie_.

—Sora, fui tan… —no podía siquiera formular una frase de forma decente, el llanto lo estaba ahogando y ni siquiera sabía si lloraba de felicidad o qué—. Necio. ¡Fui un completo necio!

—Ya, no llores, Yamato… olvídalo, ¿quieres? Hablaremos con el abogado y lo resolveremos como el par de adultos que somos, no "solucionemos" las cosas como nos dieron de ejemplo. —Le sonrió de la manera que tanto le gustaba, pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas, tranquilizándolo.

Sí, ella lo conoce, lo comprende como nadie sería capaz de hacer en este mundo. Y bastan esas sencillas palabras para reavivar más aún el amor que siente por ella.

¿Cómo ella podía conocerlo tanto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ella?

Claro, por el simple hecho de ser precisamente _ella_.

* * *

El Sorato me es bastante meh, pero, paralelamente, estaba harta de leer Soratos infelices. Se merecían una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Sybilla me dijo que bien podía darle un final feliz o un final triste. Elegí, esta vez, darles un final feliz.

Gracias por leer c:

*** . Carrie**


End file.
